Even in a Cave, happiness can be found
by Romione-Mellark
Summary: One-shot. My version on what I think happened between Peeta and Katniss in the cave. Rated M for mature content


_**Inside the Cave**_

I sit at the mouth of the cave hugging my chest to try and keep warm. The storm is getting worse every day which suggests that the game makers have something "spectacular" planned for the finale. Peeta is asleep at the other side of the Cave. It's been a couple of days since the whole cornucopia incident and injecting him with the capital medicine. I don't know what is in that stuff but it has worked wonders and you can tell his leg is almost 100% better. It's horrible to imagine that if he got that injured in district 12 he would be dead by now, yet in the capital you can be saved from the brink of death just by a simple injection. After much resentment Peeta finally allowed me to take the first watch tonight. I hear a slight rustling behind me and turn my head round to find the source of the noise. My eyes lock onto a pair of blue orbs.

"Wow you really can hear everything can't you?" Peeta whispers

"If I didn't I'd be a pretty shit hunter." I reply. "Go back to sleep Peeta, your watch isn't for another couple of hours and you need all the rest you can get."

"Are you cold?" Peeta asks

"No." I lie.

"Yeah you are, look at you you're shivering. Come here." He says gesturing me to come over to him.

"I'm fine honest, and anyway one of us needs to keep watch in case Cato decides to waltz into view."

"Look Katniss, even though Cato is a complete and utter idiot I don't believe for one minute that he is stupid enough to go hunting for us in this storm. Now come over here so I can warm you up before you catch your death from hypothermia." I hate to admit it but he's got a point. I take one last scan outside before I reluctantly pick up my bow and sheath of arrows before making my way over to him. He shifts in the sleeping bag, making room for me. I slide in next to him with my back against his chest and he immediately wraps his arms around me and begins gently rubbing his hands up and down my stomach to cause a slight friction. I am overcome with a sudden rush of warmth and as hard as I try not to a sigh escapes my mouth.

"See told you you were cold" Peeta chuckles behind me. His lips are placed so close to my ear that I can feel his hot breath brush over them.

"Shut up Peeta" I say as I give him a slight nudge in the stomach with my elbow. I put my hands on top of his and instinctively interlock our fingers together and bring them up to rest just underneath my bust. I hear Peeta's breath hitch but I don't say anything. We stay like that for a few minutes just enjoying the warmth and closeness of each other. I have never been in such an intimate position before and you'd think I'd feel uncomfortable being in one, but with Peeta it's different. I don't know how to explain it but somehow it feels..._right_. It's strange to think at the beginning of the games I was more worried about my own safety and didn't really care about his, but now the thought of us being able to go home together makes me smile more than the thought of me just going back alone. I know I'm not in love with him but what I do know is that I have grown to care for him quite a bit. Just as I feel myself drifting off to sleep I feel Peeta's breath against my ear again as he leans down to whisper in my ear.

"Katniss, are you awake?" He asks

"Yeah, why?" I reply

"I just wanted to thank you, you know, for risking your life to fetch that medicine for me at the feast. I wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't and I know there is no way I can ever repay you for saving my life but I promise when we get out of here I will find a way to." As his words start to process in my mind I say the only thing I can think of.

"You already did."

"Huh?" I turn round and reposition myself so I'm looking directly into his eyes.

"You already have made it up to me, a couple of years ago when you saved my life by throwing me that bread. Consider what I did for you as a way of repaying what you did for me." I can almost see the clogs start to turn in his head as he tries to remember what I'm talking about. His eyes widen and his mouth parts slightly which suggests he's figured out what I'm talking about.

"I don't think me throwing bread in the rain competes with almost getting your head sliced off by clove."

"I'm not too sure about that, I mean your mom did look pretty angry, who knows what she could have done to you behind closed doors."

"That's true, I mean she could have tried to grind me up, shove me in the oven and try pass me off for a fresh batch of cheese buns for all you know."

"She wouldn't do that"

"Oh yeah how do you know?"

"For starters you'd taste horrible as a cheese bun," I can feel his body start to shake slightly as he begins to laugh. It must be infectious as I feel the corners of my mouth begin to curl up and a smile begins to form. I can't remember when I last felt like this and it's a nice feeling knowing that in a horrible place like this some sort of happiness can still be found. Once our laughter subsides I press my body closer to him and nuzzle his neck. "Thank you Peeta."

"For what?" He replies while wrapping his arms around me tighter. There are so many things I am thankful for him. The way how he protects me and makes me feel safe. That he always listens to me. How he makes me laugh in a place which should be getting me down. How he's always looking out for me. How his words can affect me in a way which nobody else's can. The fact that no matter what he will love me unconditionally. These thoughts suddenly hit me and I'm overcome with a feeling of warmth and something I can't quite explain. I know it's not love but I feel for him more strongly now then I have ever done before. I begin to press small kisses along his neck and jaw before my lips are barely touching his.

"Everything" I whisper against his mouth before closing the remaining distances between us. I can tell straight away that he's on the mend as his lips don't feel unnaturally hot like the first time we kissed, and yet they also feel better than the last time when my head wound started bleeding and we had to stop. I feel a strange warmth flood through my body as our kiss becomes more heated. I feel Peeta's hands clamp round my waist as I bring mine up to cup his face. I roll us over slightly so I'm straddling his lap. I feel a slight twitch in his trousers which suggests he's becoming to get aroused. Knowing I have this affect on him makes me feel more like a woman then I ever have before. I feel his lips part and his tongue run across my bottom lip as a way of silently begging for entrance. I copy his actions and part my lips as well and slide my tongue forward to they can meet in the middle. I let out a moan as his tongue slides over mine and begin to explore and taste my mouth. I have never kissed anyone like this before and start to wonder whether he has because the way he kisses with such expertise and precision makes me think he's had some experience in the area. He rolls us over so that he is hovering over me and finally breaks the kiss. His lips are slightly puffy, his blonde hair is a mess and his eyes are filled with an emotion I have never seen before. For some time now I have thought he was good looking, but now in this moment I've come to realise that he is so much more than that. He is _beautiful. _

"Katniss" He says in a low husky voice. "Not that I'm not enjoying this because trust me I am, but I'd just like to say if you want to stop now then please tell me because I'm afraid if we keep on going like this I don't think I'm going to be able to quit." I answer his question by leaning up and reattaching out lips. He groans into the kiss and begins to place soft kisses across my jaw line and down my neck. When he nips and sucks on my pulse I let out a throaty groan. He's really good at this. My hands find the hem of his shirt and begin lifting it upwards. Figuring out what I want Peeta sits up and removes his shirt, giving me a full view of his ripped muscular torso. My mouth creates a small "o" as my breath is literally taken away by the sight. I knew he has muscles but my god I never thought he'd look like this. I place my palms onto his hard chest and he winces.

"Damn your hands are so cold."

"Shit sorry." I say apologetically as I remove my hands and cup them over my mouth so I can blow my warm breath over them. Once I feel they are warm enough again I replace them on his chest and begin to explore every inch of his torso. He leans down and captures my lips again and his hands slip inside my shirt, resting on my stomach. "And you had a go at me for having cold hands!" I chuckle against his mouth. His hands start to creep up slowly and stop just underneath my breasts. He breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes as if silently asking for permission to carry on. I remove my hands, which managed to find their way to his back, and slide them under my shirt to find his and guide them the rest of the way onto my breasts and under my bra. We moan together at the foreign contact and he begins to knead me as if he was baking some sort of delicate bread and I was the dough. He takes one of my now hard buds between his thumb and forefinger and starts to pinch and roll it between his fingers. A pool of moisture begins to appear between my legs and the need to feel him and be closer to him deepens. I move my hands to the hem of my shirt and start to lift it up until his hands stop me. He places his mouth close to my ear.

"As much as I want to see you like this I don't particularly want the rest of Panem to. I'll get the chance to get a good look at you and appreciate you when we get out of here but for now I'd rather keep it private, okay?" He whispers softly and places a small kiss just below my ear. I am touch by his thoughtfulness and give him a delicate kiss on the lips and whisper a small 'thank you' to him. Peeta reaches behind him and pulls the sleeping bag round and over us to cover up our bodies so only our heads and shoulders are on show. "There now we have a little bit more privacy." He brings his lips back down to mine and we kiss feverishly like we did before. I can feel his finger lightly trace a line from my chest down to the waistband of my trousers and begin to draw small shapes over the top. Heat rushes to my southern regions and a sudden need for him to touch me appears.

"Please Peeta." I whisper against his lips and gently take his bottom one between my teeth. He slips his hand into my trousers and cups me through the fabric of my underwear. The heel of his hand adds a delicious pressure to my bundle of nerves and I release a breathy groan.

"God Katniss you're so wet" He says before he pulls down my trousers and underwear and the same time. He takes his index finger and slowly strokes my core, sending a tingling sensation up my spine. He then brings his index finger up to his mouth and slowly sucks on it. "Mmmm tastes good." I hear him say seductively before reaching down and entering his now wet finger inside of me. An intense wave of pleasure runs through me as I find myself riding his hand. He adds a second finger into the mix and if Peeta's mouth wasn't covering mine the sound I made would have given away our position. After only a couple of minutes of gentle strokes and exciting plunges I feel a small layer of sweat start to cover my body and my walls contract our his fingers as I ride out a rippling sensation of pleasure surging through my body. Peeta places lazy kisses over my neck and jaw as he waits for me to come down from my high. My chest is heaving up and down and all I can muster up is a small "Wow" as I try and regain my breath. I suddenly feel something hard accidently run against my inner thigh and look down. Even though it's dark my eyes have adjusted to the light and I can just make out Peeta's tented trousers. I bring my gaze back up to his. "Look Katniss, you don't have to do anything you're not ready to do. I'm fine with stopping now if you want." I know he is trying to be a gentlemen by saying that but his eyes give him away as they are filled with a pleading desire for him to be released from his constraints. I am suddenly overcome with the urge to make him feel as good as he just made me feel, so I place my lips back onto his and slide my hand down into his trousers and into his boxers, grasping him. I hear his hiss against my mouth at the contact and feeling empowered by his reaction I start to pump my hand up and down. His breathing becomes heavy and I can tell he's enjoying this so I begin to pump even faster. Suddenly he stops me again and I look up at him with confusion. "If you keep doing that I'm not going to last long and...urm...fuck it I need to be inside of you Kat." I'm slightly taken back at his confession and admittedly even more turned on by his vulgar language that I remove my hand from his boxers and help him pull his trousers down to his knees. He settles himself between my legs and I position his tip to my entrance. He leans his forehead against mine and whispers, "This might hurt a little, okay?" I nod quickly to him and close my eyes waiting for the penetration. He slowly eases his way into my and I can feel myself stretch to help accommodate him. I feel him reach a wall inside me. "Fuck you're so tight" He mumbles before pushing on further and breaking the wall. A stinging sensation burns through me as I wince at the pain, a single tear rolling down my cheek. Peeta immediately stops and stays still. "Fuck, shit, oh god I'm so sorry Katniss, do you want me to stop if I'm hurting you?"

"Peeta please we are in the middle of the Hunger Games, losing my virginity is not the most painful thing I've been through the past couple of weeks...just give me a minute to adjust okay?" I reassure him. He leans down and begins to kiss me softly to help get my mind off the pain. After a couple of minutes it starts to subside slightly and I slowly move myself around him to check if it still hurts. Once I feel like I'm ready to carry on I pull away from the kiss and whisper to him, "Okay Peeta you can move now, but take it slow to begin with." I feel him pull out of me and then push back in and I settle my face into the area between his neck and his shoulder. Admittedly it still hurts slightly but with each thrust I feel the pain start to get replace by an intense pleasure I never knew I would be able to experience. The pace we are going at begins to feel too slow to I moan "Faster Peeta" against his neck and start to nip and suck on it, leaving what will surely be a love bite in the morning. He doesn't need to be told twice and begins pumping into me with a more vigorous speed. I arch my back and begin to move my hips to match his pace. He reaches back up my shirt to cup my breasts, the sensations he's creating inside me are overpowering and I don't know which on to concentrate on. I claw at his back creating marks which would be hard to explain if we weren't being broadcast live right now. Our mouths attach once more in a heated and feverish kiss as we both begin the climb to our climax. He removes his hands from my breasts and hooks them underneath my knees, lifting them up and placing them on his hips, creating a new angle for him to enter me in. I lace my arms around his neck and moan his name repeatedly as I find myself nearing my peak.

"Katniss I'm so close." He moans and slides his hand between us to pay attention to my bundle of nerves, helping me to my finish. My walls contract around him one more time and I'm hit with such a powerful orgasm that I'm sure I've given our hiding place away as nothing was there to silence me. I feel Peeta pull out of me quickly, releasing himself onto my thigh and collapsing on top of me. I stroke his hair while whispering small shushes and sweet words into his ear as he tries to regain his composure. One he's got his breath back he picks up his discarded shirt and pulls it back over his head before using the sleeve wipe his substance off my leg. He then pulls both our trousers back up and lays down next to me. I shuffle towards him and rest my head against his chest, listening to his still slightly racing heartbeat. We lay this like for a while before I lift my chin up and look up at him.

"You know you could have just you know...erm...cummed inside of me if you wanted." He gives me a goofy smile knowing how awkward I find it using that sort of language and pulls me in tighter to him.

"I didn't want to risk getting you pregnant and seeing as we don't have any protection that was the only thing I could think of doing. Not that I don't want kids or anything, but I think conceiving one this young and competing in The Hunger Games seems a little inappropriate don't you think?" He replies. I never even considered the risk of getting pregnant so I'm glad he thought ahead. An Image of Peeta playing with what can only be his daughter creeps into my mind and I can't help but smile. He'll be a great dad some day. I lean up and give him one last kiss before settling myself back down and drifting off into a much needed sleep. We must have been so consumed with each other that we almost didn't hear the small 'clink' of a silver Parachute arriving at the mouth of the cave. Whatever it is it can wait till morning because right now I don't want to leave this sleeping bag and I don't want him to leave either. I never really thought I would experience that with anyone before, especially ever since I volunteered. But I'm so glad that I have, and I'm also so glad it was with Peeta. The last thing I think of before I let my exhaustion come over me is 'I think I may be falling for the boy with the bread'.

**Just a quick one-shot for those who are waiting for TPOBPM to be updated or a Spontaneity sequel :) You know the drill don't forget to read and review at the end and check out my other stories if you want :)**


End file.
